


Falling Asleep with Dean

by bovaria



Series: Dean Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:30:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bovaria/pseuds/bovaria





	Falling Asleep with Dean

Your favorite part of the day is falling asleep next to Dean, watch his eyelids flutter and those long lashes fan out. He’s usually a fitful sleeper, according to what Sam has told. But not when you’re in bed with him. With you, he sleeps peacefully. His expression is painless, the burden of saving the world from what lurks in the dark disappears and innocence, serenity, bliss settles in. 

The powerful arms you have seen sever heads from vampires, straggle with werewolves, and even battle demons and emerge victorious, those same arms are gentle as they wrap you in their embrace. Muscles bearing enormous strength capable of rendering enemies lifeless are only sweet as they pull you closer to Dean’s strong chest.

You enjoy placing an ear against his sternum, smugly reveling in the quickening of his heartbeat at your close proximity, only to have it even out as he falls asleep. His heart is your anchor, you’re convinced that as long as it’s still pumping blood you have a reason to keep going, to keep battling the monsters and keep the darkness at bay. 

His long, bowlegs tangle with yours. Legs that have taken him to dark places, legs that have kicked at evil and conquered it. Yet they’re tender as they slide against yours, their warmth mingling with your own and you’re not quite sure where Dean ends and you begin. 

At night, when every problem and bad thing has escaped from Dean’s mind, that is where you find your most precious memories. Your eyes take in the softened edges of his face, your fingers smooth out the slight wrinkle in his forehead, and your lips press kisses to his cheekbones. He shivers under your touches, but he trusts you enough to fall into a deep sleep and you know he won’t wake until the next day, with tousled hair and half-lidded green eyes that will gaze at you with love that still makes you choke up even after all these years. Yes, this is your favorite part of your days with Dean, falling asleep next to him.


End file.
